EMORY INTEGRATED PROTEOMICS SHARED RESOURCE PROJECT SUMMARY / ABSTRACT The mission of the Emory Integrated Proteomics Shared Resources (Proteomics SR) is to provide protein analytical services using cutting-edge mass spectrometry (MS) in support of Winship Cancer Institute. The main technology platform of Proteomics SR is liquid chromatography coupled with tandem mass spectrometry (LC- MS/MS) for highly sensitive identification and quantification of proteins and their post-translational modifications (PTMs). Proteomics SR is a critical technological resource for Winship investigators and has supported a broad range of cancer projects related to cancer cell biology, genetics, epigenetics, and novel therapeutics. The primary aims of the of Proteomics SR are to provide: (1) access to state-of-the-art mass spectrometry for both discovery and targeted proteomic applications, (2) provide consultation, expert training, and support for proteomics-related research projects, and (3) provide infrastructure and resources that advance collaborative multidisciplinary research and innovation among Winship investigators. Collectively, these aims will lead to an increase in the quality of proteomics data available to Winship investigators through experimental design optimization and proper interpretation. The mass spectrometry technologies provided are vital to Winship researchers and key findings from these proteomic studies are fundamental to Winship's efforts to improve the prevention, detection, and treatment of human cancers.